


Movie Nights Now with More Baby

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: During their theme of Disney movies a new member of the family decides to make their entrance.AKA Alex goes into labor on movie night.





	

Maggie was being used as a human pillow lying down on the couch with Alex lying on her, the large baby bump preventing her from lying on her stomach. They were waiting for Kara to come back from stopping a bank robbery (which Alex was still grumpy about not being allowed to go to) and Lena was cursing from the kitchen because she was trying to cook Jeremiah’s famous lasagna and from the sounds of it she was failing. When the smoke alarm started to go off Maggie was up as quick as she could without knocking off Alex. 

“I would like to state for the record I have cooked before.” Lena stressed as she fired the extinguisher into the oven and the literal flaming pasta dish. 

“I know when it comes to the many things the Danvers are great at cooking is not one of them.” Maggie teased glancing at Alex who was not allowed near the fire in her pregnant state. 

“I have never had an actual fire in the oven!” Alex defended herself.

“That is the only part of the house you haven't set on fire at one point!”

“The living room explosion was on you! You're the one who accidently set off the grenade!”

“Who gave me a complicated grenade without explains how to use it?” Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“Maggie you’re not allowed to blame Alex for anything until after the baby is born.” Lena frowned already typing at her phone now that the fire was out. “Okay Jess will be over with dinner in fifteen minutes.” 

“What is she bringing?” Maggie asked already used to the fact that Jess never seemed to actually have time off, just always on standby. 

“She also was cooking a lasagna.” Lena explained as she opened all the windows to air out the smoke smell. 

“Does Jess usually cook what you’re cooking?” Alex just hoped that Jess was more than compensated for all she did for Lena. 

“Only when it’s for Kara she doesn’t have any patience when it comes to food.” 

“No she doesn’t.” Alex agreed pulling Maggie back over to the couch so she could lie down. She was so tired, stupid baby making her exhausted. 

…

Kara came back just as Jess was bringing the lasagna over. 

“Another accident?” She asked looking at the burnt pan. 

“It caught fire.” Lena admitted with a shrug. 

“Did Alex help because usually when she helps things explode?” Kara asked looking over at her sleeping sister. 

“No, sadly I can’t blame this on her.” Lena sighed. “But luckily Jess was also trying out Jeremiah's recipe so she brought hers over.” 

“Jess how many times does Lena make you cook what she is attempting to cook?” Kara asked the assistant. Jess just looked at her boss for the answer. 

“I always ask her to do it.” Lena answered looking at Kara. 

“She better be paying you for this Jess.” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“She is. She’s overpaying me actually.” 

“I’m not overpaying you Jess, I am paying you what you are valued.” Lena explained. “Thank you for bringing this here. Kara can you go bring the cutlery. Napkins and drinks over to the coffee table so we can eat while we watch the movie?” 

“Sure.” Kara smiled grabbing the items. “Alex! Wake up movie time!” Kara yelled lightly kicking the couch. 

“Fuck you Kara. I don’t see food in front of me.” Alex grumbled looking at the bare coffee table with a frown. 

“Lena is dishing it up. Stop being grumpy. We’re about to watch  _ The Little Mermaid _ , how can you be grumpy when we’re about to see  _ The Little Mermaid _ ?”

“Just the thought of being forced to watch another Disney movie is making me grumpy.” Maggie explained gently rubbing Alex’s back trying to make it easier for Alex to wake up. 

“That’s because you’re dead inside.” Kara glared at Maggie. “Thank you for making this Jess.” Kara thanked the assistant before she left. 

…

They were only two songs in when Alex started tensing in Maggie’s arms. Maggie didn’t say anything, instead she just tried to soothe and comfort her. When Alex started groaning and actually bending over in pain arms wrapped around the bump causing her the pain. 

“Alex are you okay?” Maggie asked frowning in concern at how much pain Alex seemed to be in. 

“Yeah, I think I just have indigestion or something. It’s nothing.” She reassured her frowning still. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Alex forced a weak smile out leaning back in Maggie’s arms. 

“If you feel worse even slightly let me know and we’ll go to the hospital.” Maggie wanted to take Alex to the hospital over every little thing lately. 

“I don’t need to go to the hospital to be told I have heartburn or something. I’m a doctor too, I know what it is.” Alex rolled her eyes annoyed. 

“Alex if something is wrong we need to get you to the hospital.” Kara looked over at the couple concerned. 

“Nothing is wrong Kara. Except that this movie is terrible. I mean honestly, Ariel just needs to face reality she is a mermaid, she cannot be a human, and just asking for legs isn’t going to solve her problems. I mean her genetics are not going to be compatible with him. If she doesn’t need to go to the surface for air, which she clearly doesn’t, then she has some kind of gills, so she would die on land. This is just stupid.” 

“Ursula used magic and made her human that’s how!” Kara defended one of her favorite movies. 

“So she made Ariel human, unable to speak, but still know how to read and write? Because we saw Ariel read a book. So why didn’t she write her name?” 

“You’re overthinking it! Just enjoy the movie Alex!” Kara snapped. 

…

“So it’s totally fine for Eric to murder someone but when I do it it’s ‘Alex why did you kill them?’” Alex complained before yelling out in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie and Kara were surrounding Alex. Lena was already googling what to do when someone was going into labor. 

“Just hurts a lot more now.” She groaned grabbing Maggie’s hand and squeezing it, Maggie yelled out in pain herself. 

“Yeah I get that.” Maggie breathed out. “We should go to the hospital.”

“We don’t know yet if I’m in labor!” Alex snapped.

“No, but I am pretty sure you broke my hand. Kara, give her your hand, she can’t break you.” Maggie yelped as Alex squeezed her harder. 

“Right, so we need to go to the hospital.” Kara was panicking. “How do we get there? I mean I can fly Alex over, that will be the quickest way, but what if the baby comes out mid-flight?” 

“No flying.” Alex stressed. 

“Right no flying...um...what do we do?” Kara turned to Maggie who was too busy dealing with the bone crushing in her hand to speak. She looked around trying to see where Lena was, Potsticker was chewing on Alex’s jacket that he pulled down onto the kitchen floor. Alex was going to yell about that…

“I just called the hospital and told them what was happening, they’re getting ready for us. Alex can you make it to the car or should I call the ambulance?” 

“Car’s fine.” Alex groaned as she tried to get up. 

“Okay, Kara stop panicking and help your sister down to my car. Maggie shut up about your hand, your wife is about to give birth and call J’onn ask him to get the bag, or pack the bag, of things you’ll need.” Lena was good at being in control. 

…

After twenty six hours of yelling, screaming, cursing and some minor violence when no one would give Alex a gun, honestly it was the doctor’s fault for not noticing how close his face was to Alex’s foot, the fact that he was out for only a few minutes and only his nose was broken was proof that Alex went easy on him, Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena were in the hospital room with brand new baby Jay on Alex’s chest as  _ The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh  _ played on the laptop at the end of the bed. 

“He’s so tiny.” Kara gushed. “And he smells so good.” 

“Yeah he’s perfect.” Maggie grinned leaning over and kissing Alex’s forehead. “Just like you.” 

“This is your first movie night little man, but from now on, once a week we are going to all get together and watch a movie. You’ll get to meet your little puppy cousin soon, they wouldn’t let him in the building.” Kara explained her eyes fully on the infant. “Are you tired Alex? You look tired.”

“No Kara, why would I be tired?” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, the sarcasm dripping off the words. 

“Kara behave.” Lena chided her girlfriend. “Are you sure you don’t us to leave Alex?” 

“No it’s fine. I just might fall asleep.” Alex shrugged smiling down at the sleeping bundle on her chest. “Look at him, he has little spikes in his hair.” Jay’s full head of thin black hair was stuck up in all directions. 

“Yeah, little badass already.” Maggie laughed. She watched as Alex started to fight, and lose, to keep her eyes open. Maggie smiled when she saw Eliza come back in the room. 

“Okay, Kara, Lena time to go. Let Alex and Jay get some sleep.” Eliza shooed the couple away. “Come on, you can come back tomorrow and see them.” 

“I’ll see you my favorite nephew.” Kara whispered kissing the top of the infant’s head. “See you guys. Love you.”

“Love you too Kara.” Maggie smiled as soon only her and Alex were left with the newborn. She started to pick the infant up but felt a hand around her neck. “Alex! Alex it’s me let go!” Maggie gasped out as her sleeping wife started to choke her. 

Alex opened her eyes and immediately released her hand. “Sorry. I didn’t know it was you.” 

“It’s fine. I’m just putting him in his little bassinet.” Maggie carefully picked him up, frowning when he started to fuss. “No, no it’s okay. You’re fine. Just go back to sleep. No crying.” She tried to soothe him. “I got this Alex, go to sleep.” 

“And if he wants to be fed?” Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll figure it out. You need to sleep.” Maggie reassured her. 

“Mags you can’t feed him.” Alex sighed. 

“Sleep. I got this.” Maggie shushed her. “We’re going to be fine won’t we buddy?” The only answer Jay gave her was to cry harder. Maggie only a few seconds to try and soothe him before one of the nurses came in. 

“Sounds like someone is hungry, ready to try feeding?” The nurse asked looking at Alex.

“Yeah, pass him to me Maggie.” 

“Fine.”

…

“Admit it you love the baby more than your grandpuppy!” Kara’s voice raised with each word. 

“Of course I do Kara.” Eliza answered sounding amazed that Kara would think differently. 

“Alex stop grinning every time you hear them fight.” Maggie shook her head, she knew that Alex loved it when Kara was criticized but it didn’t mean it wasn’t awkward for everyone else in the room. She was carrying the carseat currently holding the newborn who was only quiet because he had his pacifier. (They caved on the no pacifier rule after one week of colic.) 

“Can’t help it.” Alex grinned at her wife. “Lena is Potsticker in stuck in one of the rooms?” 

“Of course, I completely understand that you don’t want to risk him biting Jay. He chews everything.” Lena smiled hugging her not-yet sister in law. “Kara is still mad though.” 

“Of course I’m mad this is Pot’s home! He wouldn’t hurt Jay! He doesn’t hurt anyone! He just plays with his teeth!” Kara complained only to be met with eye rolls from everyone else. 

“Kara, this scar is from him  _ playing _ with my arm.” Lena pointed to the small scar on her arm. “I had to get stitches. The baby comes first.”

“Pots is my baby.” 

“Pots is a dog, he is a pet. Jay is your nephew.” Lena stressed. “Kara, if it came down to it, who would you save from a burning building first, and you can only pick one, Jay or Pots?” 

Everyone else was staring at Kara seeming to grow angrier with her the longer she stayed silent. 

“That’s not a fair question.” Kara whined. 

“I’m getting that kryptonite sword.” Alex stated through pursed lips. 

“I want the bullets.” Maggie literally moved the car seat behind her and away from Kara. 

“Kara we both know what you would do.” Lena sighed, she really didn’t want this to happen like it was. “You would save Jay.” 

“Of course I’d save Jay. But Pots is still my baby.” Kara pointed out. 

“I know and no one is saying he isn’t but you need to admit that he isn’t trained. At all. He is probably destroying the bedroom as we speak. If he bit or hurt Jay you would feel terrible.” 

“I would.” Kara admitted.

“I know sweetie.” 

“I still want to shoot her.” Maggie huffed glancing over to Alex. 

“Can I hold him now?” Kara pouted holding out her arms to Maggie. 

“Fine.”

“Just remember gently, like so gentle Kara.” Alex stressed, she literally has lost count of the times she had broken bones from Kara forgetting about her strength. 

“Yeah Kara we don’t need a reenactment of Lenny and the bunny.” Maggie seemed slightly nervous as she laid the car seat down on the kitchen island and carefully picked the newborn up. 

“I know I’ll be so careful.” Kara seemed to vibrate with the pure excitement of it. 

“Why don’t you go sit down on the couch first sweetie.” Eliza suggested looking as nervous as everyone else. 

“No one else has had to sit down first.” Kara frowned. 

“They all have held babies Kara.” Eliza sighed. 

“Fine.” Kara sat down on the couch where Maggie finally passed him over to her. 

“Okay, make sure you’re supporting his head, your hands will be fine completely flat Kara, you don’t need to have a grip on him.” Maggie looked so nervous watching the infant with his aunt. All it took was the tiniest little whimper from him before he was back in Maggie’s arms. “He probably just needs to be changed, or fed.” 

“Then I can hold him again?” 

“We’ll see Kara, you don’t want him if he’s fussy.” Alex let out a small laugh. “He can be so loud.” 


End file.
